Blue Diamonds
by Micky1450
Summary: Entendez le nom de Levi Ackerman comme une malédiction. À bord de son navire, les ailes de la liberté, celui-ci règne sur les mers comme nul pirate ne l'a jamais fait. Si vous êtes victimes de l'un de ses pillages, priez pour que la mort vous épargne car nul homme ne survie à la suite de son passage. /BxB\\ /Lemon\\ /Riren\\
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

«_ Si l'on veut obtenir quelque chose que l'on n'a jamais eu, il faut tenter quelque chose que l'on n'a jamais fait.__ »__ -Périclès_

Des pintes s'entrechoquaient alors que dans un coin mal éclairé d'une taverne miteuse des yeux d'un gris acier fixait la flamme chancelante de la table duquel des hommes racontaient autant d'histoires que de ragots en tout genre. Les yeux de couleurs métalliques de l'homme se relevèrent lorsqu'il entendit un jeune homme à l'apparence banal mais qui avait sûrement trop bu s'exclamer :

« -Les joyaux de l'océan ? Bien-sûr que je sais où ils se trouvent ! Sa voix était pâteuse et affreusement traînante de sorte que l'on ne comprenne qu'un mot sur trois. J'ai eu ouïe dire qu'ils appartenaient à un certain…mhm…W-Wald ? Puis il partit dans un fou rire avant de se faire violemment interrompre lorsqu'on le prit durement par le col de sa chemise d'un blanc délavé pour le faire courber.

-Maintenant, tu vas être un bon garçon et me dire précisément qui est ce Wald. Pour appuyer ses dires, l'agresseur appuya le canon de son pistolet contre la trachée de la pauvre victime qui ne comprenait strictement rien, l'alcool ayant déjà bien embrumé son esprit.

Le pire dans cette histoire ce n'était pas le canon sous sa gorge mais bel et bien que l'homme le gardant sous son emprise était plus petit que lui. Ce constat eu un côté vexant et l'homme chancelant plissa les yeux tout en ouvrant la bouche pour cracher au visage de son ravisseur. Il ricana en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière et ce fut malheureusement pour lui la dernière action qu'il fit avant qu'une balle ne vienne rompre le silence assourdissant de la taverne. Le corps désormais inerte retomba lourdement sur le sol alors qu'une mare de sang tachait peu à peu le sol de bois de l'établissement.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? » Gronda le meurtrier tout en s'essuyant sèchement le visage d'un mouchoir de poche.

Voyant que personne ne daignait répondre à sa requête ses bottes claquèrent sur le plancher alors qu'il se dirigeait d'une démarche qui insufflait le respect vers la porte de sortit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le mythe des joyaux de l'océan était évoqué. Cependant, toute pistes que l'homme avait cru réelle c'était soldé par des échecs et d'avantage de sang sur les mains. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci il avait un nom et une bonne intuition. Oui, bientôt, le capitaine Levi Ackerman serait propriétaire de ces joyaux si empreint de tentation.

* * *

L'odeur de soufre rendait l'air irrespirable autant que le masque de fumée rendait la vue impossible sur un mètre. Cela devait faire bientôt une trentaine de minute que le navire du corsaire Wald avait été maîtrisé par l'équipage du très célèbre et sans pitié Levi Ackerman. Levi Ackerman qui se tenait bien droit devant le corsaire grassouillet qu'était Lord Wald pendant que les hommes de celui-ci se faisaient exécuter un à un derrière eux.

« - Je ne vais pas me répéter alors écoute moi bien gros porc, où se trouve les joyaux de l'océan ? Son ton était leste mais la légère pointe qui la rendait plus grave prouvait toute son impatience.

\- J-je ! Bégaya le seigneur alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues potelées et que de la morve découlait de son nez rougi. Dans mes quartiers personnels mais par pitié, épargnez-moi ! »

Le regard de l'Ackerman se ferma un instant alors qu'il observait toute la lâcheté dégoûtante dont le noble faisait preuve devant lui. Il n'était pas dans un dilemme face au sort du chien à ses pieds car celui-ci allait être le même que ses comparses. En revanche, plus il le regardait gémir, se plaindre et être secoué de sanglot, plus il avait envie de le faire passer par-dessus bords.

« - Hange, envoie donc ce porc rejoindre les poissons. Levi releva la tête du condamné à l'aide de son épée sous le menton de ce dernier. Si son poids ne le fait pas couler, aide-le un peu veux-tu ? La lame de métal quitta le visage de l'homme lorsque l'Ackerman fit volte-face.

\- Entendu cap' tain ! La brunette dénommé Hange saisit Wald par le bras et le releva avec une force surprenante pour celle d'une femme.

\- Attendez ! J'ai des pièces d'or ! J-je peux vous payez ! » Les jérémiades incessantes du lord lui valurent d'être bâillonner mais cela ne le découragea pas au contraire, il commença à gesticuler et à lâcher de longs cris étouffés.

Loin de se soucier plus que de cela de l'une de ses nombreuses victimes, le capitaine chercha les quartiers personnels du corsaire et les trouva avec aisance après avoir passé la cale du navire. La porte de la cabine était richement orné d'or et de bois lustré magnifiquement sculpté pour représenter la beauté enchanteresse des sirènes. Il apposa sa main sur la poignée et un frisson signifiant un mauvais pressentiment le prit. Il se reprit et tourna lentement l'objet dans ses mains jusqu'à ouvrir la porte et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Un être dont les cheveux bruns tressés étaient si longs qu'ils retombaient avec grâce dans le creux de ses reins. Ses yeux étaient bandés par un masque opaque aux bordures dorées cadenassé sur côté droit de sa tête lui empêchant probablement de voir quoique ce soit. Des lèvres d'apparence pulpeuses et rosées accompagnait parfaitement les traits affinés de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient entravées d'un bâillon serré si Levi osait se fier aux marques rouges et violettes apparentes sur ses joues. Sa peau hâlée était d'une couleur chaude et apaisante qui n'était pas sans rappeler au capitaine le contraste important entre son épiderme et la sienne qui était d'un blanc de porcelaine. La créature ne portait qu'une chemise qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses qui semblaient fermes au premier abord. Levi s'attarda davantage sur cet endroit et y vit des marques de brûlures de tous genres plus ou moins récentes dépendamment desquelles il regardait. Sur sa gorge, six cicatrises disposées à la droite et à la gauche qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les branchies des nombreux poissons qui peuplaient l'océan.

Épris de sa contemplation il avait raté un détail d'importance capitale, : Le mousquet qui le tenait en joue des mains de l'être magnifique devant lui. Il se mit à couvert juste à temps pour éviter le coup de feu qui lui aurait très certainement percé l'estomac s'il n'avait pas bougé. Puis, comme réveillé de sa transe il se souvint automatiquement de son objectif premier. Pour ce faire il allait devoir se débarrasser de ce qui lui barrait le chemin et essayait par la même occasion de le tuer. Il sortit de sa cachette d'un bond et balança son torse de façon à se pencher vers l'avant et comme il l'avait prédit un nouveau coup de feu retentit et manqua encore une fois sa cible. Levi désarma son adversaire en attrapant le canon de l'arme entre sa main et en le tirant vivement de sorte que son vis-à-vis perde prise et le lâche. Il retourna l'arme vers son détenteur premier qui aussitôt désarmer recula de plusieurs pas.

« -Gamine ou…gamin, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer et crois moi c'est une première alors si tu ne veux pas me pousser à cette tragique fin, montre-moi où se trouve les joyaux. Il s'avança pour retirer le bâillon de son vis-à-vis et en même temps défaire les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets toujours en pointant le pistolet dans sa direction.

Levi l'observa frotter avec délicatesse ses poignet meurtris dû aux cordes bien trop serrées et ensuite testé sa mâchoire en l'ouvrant et en la refermant. Puis il se racla difficilement la gorge comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un très long moment.

\- ''Gamin''…je suis un homme et si je peux me permettre, quel idiot vous révélerait l'emplacement de tels bijoux ? Sa voix était cristalline et ensorceleuse du fait de la beauté des syllabes qu'il prononçait à la perfection dû à son léger accent.

-Puisque tu ne daigne pas répondre clairement à ma très simple question laisse-moi reformuler, sais-tu où se trouve les joyaux ? Passant outre son malaise quant à la voix magnifique du jeune homme il s'évertua à détailler et chercher une faille dans la pièce qui lui indiquerait l'emplacement des bijoux.

-Laissez moi reformuler également puisqu'il semblerait que vous n'entendiez pas très bien, même si je le saurais il serait hors de question que je vous les lègues. » Sans se douter de la personne auquel il avait affaire il tenta de se débarrasser du bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux mais comme prévue sans clé il lui était impossible d'enlevé le masque lui barrant la vue.

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de voir pour ressentir l'énorme coups de poing qu'il reçu à l'abdomen qui provenait assurément de l'autre homme dans la pièce. Son souffle se coupa brusquement alors qu'il tombait à genoux dans un gémissement douloureux. Son bourreau ne s'arrêta pas là puisqu'il lui asséna un violent coup de pieds en plein dans la mâchoire qui lui sembla se décrocher sous l'impact. À genoux et quelque peu sonné, il colla son front contre le sol froid de la cabine avant de sentir la botte de son agresseur venir le maintenir dans cette position en appuyant fortement sur sa nuque.

« -Donc, une dernière fois, où se trouve les joyaux ? J'ai eu assez de patience pour aujourd'hui morveux donc ne me casse pas plus les bourses que ça ou je te jure que tu vas finir comme les porcs de ce navire !

-Cap' tain ! Le travail en haut est terminer et le pont est propre comme le cul d'un nouveau-né ! S'exclama la jeune femme tout sourire en entrant dans la pièce avant de se stopper pour dévisager la scène d'un œil abasourdis. Hum…j'ai manquer un détail ? »

Ressentant le manque d'attention du capitaine par la pression moins présente de sa botte sur sa nuque il en profita pour saisir fermement sa cheville et la tirer de sorte que celui-ci tombe lourdement à la renverse. L'éphèbe se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bassin de celui-ci et ainsi essayer de le maintenir en place sous les yeux ébahis de la dame.

« -Le secret des joyaux de l'océan résident dans l'avarice et l'égoïsme dont font preuve les hommes. Désirer une chose intenable ou qui ne peut être possédé. Privé de liberté l'oiseau étant donné son plumage doré. L'humain égoïste ne verra qu'une possession méritée. L'humain ayant un cœur ne verra que la beauté et ne tentera pas de la cueillir. Articula le basané d'une traite tandis que le bandeau glissait de sa tête jusqu'au sol dévoilant ainsi ses yeux d'un bleu océan auquel se mêlait étroitement le vert turquoise éclatant des mers du sud. Vous recherchez des choses que vous ne pouvez posséder, capitaine... »

* * *

**Bonjour ou bonsoir dépendamment d'où vous vous trouvez sur le globe mes chers lecteurs/lectrices ! Merci d'avoir lu le début de Blue Diamonds qui devrait être une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres ! Ce n'est pas ma première fanfiction à ce jour mais c'est bel et bien la seule que j'ai eu le courage de poster ! Si celle-ci est bien reçu alors d'autres devront suivre dans le courant de l'année car mon cerveau est une machine à idée hyper productive. XD Je tiens à m'excuser des petites fautes de frappes qui ont pu se glisser ici et là mais le tout devrait rester lisible normalement ! Enfin, bref ! À la prochaine pour le chapitre un ! **


	2. 1 L'accord

**Chapitre 1**

**« L'accord »**

**/ Les personnages et l'univers de Shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartiennent sous aucun prétexte. Seule l'histoire de Blue Diamonds est mienne. \\\**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir mes chers humains ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une rewiew ou qui ont commencé à suivre cette fanfiction. C'est très apprécié et cela me donne envie de continuer plusieurs projets que j'avais débuté ! Cela étant dit, passons au chapitre Un ! **

**Ps : Les réponses aux reviews se trouveront à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Si l'équipage de Levi Ackerman était connu pour être autant sanguinaire que sans pitié c'était sans nul doute car en réalité personne ne les connaissait véritablement en dehors de leur facette de pirate. L'équipage avait bien vue le capitaine sortir avec un jeune homme se débattant comme un diable pour échapper aux serres résolument fermées qui servait de mains au roi des pirates. De ce fait, ils se retrouvaient tous là, planter devant la porte close des quartiers du capitaine en essayant vainement de faire le moins de bruit possible pour tenter d'entendre ou de voir quelque chose qui satisferait leur curiosité mal placée.

« - Vous pensez que c'était qui ? Chuchota une jolie brunette aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval cachée par un bandeau rouge et noir. Une connaissance ? Un amant ? Un capitaine ? Une patate !? Une pièce de viande !?

-La ferme Sasha ! Ils vont nous entendre espèce d'idiote ! Marmonna un grand châtain aux yeux dorées. Peut-importe qui c'est le capitaine ne l'a pas tué, c'est ça qui est étrange…

-Oh allez Jean, avoue donc que tu es jaloux que ce gars-là est été épargné par ton capitaine chéri ! » Ricana l'une des filles qui avait des airs et des traits quelque peu masculins.

Le dénommé Jean lui lança un regard noir et se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait entendre au travers de la porte en bois massif. Il n'éprouvait absolument rien à l'encontre de son capitaine. Rien que d'y pensé un long frisson d'effroi lui remontait dangereusement le long de l'échine. Non, car qui était assez fou pour aimer un homme comme lui ? C'était une vraie machine à tuer ! Jean doutait même qu'il était en mesure de ressentir un quelconque sentiment autre que de l'ennuie ou du sadisme pur. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle il se comportait de façon si mielleuse et parfaite en présence de son capitaine, c'était pour les privilèges qui en découlaient. Une meilleure couche, un salaire de quelques pièces de plus, des privilèges rarement accordés aux autres, moins de tâches ménagères et bien d'autres que Jean ne dénombrait plus. Le fil de sa pensée fut cependant interrompu lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd et assez fort pour avoir réussi à passer au travers de la porte. Peu-importe ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieure de cette pièce, jean louait n'importe quel dieu pour ne pas être à la place du garçon s'y trouvant.

**XxxX**

« - Désolée…, S'excusa Hange après avoir échappé un ouvrage assez lourd. Continuez, Cap' tain…

Ce dernier soupira tout en se massant les tempes ayant un sérieux mal de tête dû à cette journée dont il n'en voyait plus la fin. Après s'être fait humilier par un adolescent d'à peine 19 ans (après des heures il avait enfin accepté de révéler son âge mais rien d'autre) et d'avoir dû utiliser toute sa force pour maintenir le démon possédé qu'était devenu son « prisonnier » après qu'il l'eu transporté de force sur son épaule car monsieur refusait de le suivre bien gentiment. Et maintenant, celui-ci refusait de répondre aux plus simples questions de l'univers ! Nom, origine, père, mère, etc.

-Gamin, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton caractère de merde ! Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué ce que je te demande ! Gronda l'aîné complètement à bout.

-Faisons un marcher voulez-vous ? Articula le basané pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Vous vous excusez de m'avoir tapé dessus plus tôt et vous cessez de parler d'une façon aussi vulgaire envers moi et je répondrais à vos stupides questions. Je vous accorde trois erreurs puisque je suis clément comparé à vous.

Levi écarquilla les yeux d'incrédibilité tandis qu'Hange pouffait lourdement de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher malgré la main qu'elle avait posé sur sa bouche. La surprise passé, le capitaine se recula sur sa chaise de façon à pouvoir croiser les jambes et les bras avec désinvolture.

-Écoute-moi bien petite merde, tu sais pas du tout à qui tu as affaire mais je ne fais certainement pas partie des gentils alors me fait pas chier avec tes conneries de marché à la con ou je te fais brûler vif !

-Attention capitaine, première infraction. Souriait avec mesquinerie l'éphèbe s'amusant clairement au dépend du capitaine. Qui vous êtes m'importe peu car finalement, même en sachant que vous êtes le grand Levi Ackerman je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire l'allusion que vous êtes petit. Détail qui, si je peux me permettre, vous enlève beaucoup de crédibilité.

Un ange passa. Puis, deux. Puis, trois. Et enfin, une centaine avant que le rire intense d'Hange ne retentisse comme un singe hurleur dans une forêt tropicale. Au bout d'un moment elle se tint même le ventre alors que l'air lui manquait terriblement dans les poumons du fait de ses éclats de rire qui entrecoupaient sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin sa voix était enraillée et son souffle haché.

-Oh mon dieu ! Elle s'essuya les yeux en relevant au passage ses lunettes qui étaient devenue embuées. Tu as mon plus grand respect mon garçon. C'est rare que quelqu'un s'oppose autant au cap' tain !

-La ferme ! Le capitaine en question se releva durement de sa chaise tout en la faisant tomber au passage et attira le jeune homme jusqu'à lui par le col de sa chemise. Redis-ça juste une fois…et je te jure que-…

-Que quoi ? Le coupa le basané fixant de son regard envoûtant son vis-à-vis. Vous allez me pendre ? Me brûler vif ? Me torturer ? Ou encore peut-être, retirer mes yeux avec une cuillère ? Croyez-moi, j'ai vécu bien pire que la douleur physique. Avec les mains liées dans son dos il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose mis-à-part rester dans la position imposée par l'homme devant lui.

Il en profita donc pour l'observer plus clairement sous les rayons du soleil partant doucement se cacher derrière les flots infinis de l'océan. Des traits fins mais une mâchoire parfaitement définie rendait impeccablement grâce à la teinte blanche et cireuse de sa peau qui paraissait douce comme du coton. Ses cheveux d'un noir abyssal étaient coupés courts et rasés en dessous de près. Les yeux du capitaine étaient d'une couleur orageuse où se mélangeait un bleu royal et un gris argenté d'une beauté glaciale. Sa petite taille ne lui enlevait rien en force puisque, même avec ses vêtement, l'adolescent pouvait aisément deviner la musculature puissante qui rongeait son corps. Les rumeurs à son sujet étaient donc vraies car en effet, il était immanquablement beau et sa présence dominatrice.

Il retomba durement dans sa chaise de bois alors qu'on le relâchait. Avec surprise, il dévisagea le noiraud devant lui qui semblait vraiment vouloir se trouver partout sauf dans la pièce avec lui. Il abandonnait ? Le grand (petit) Levi Ackerman abandonnait contre lui ? Un ricanement franchi ses lèvres tandis qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche n'y croyant pas du tout.

« -Eren…. Rendu au point où il en était, autant lui répondre franchement. Je me nomme Eren Jaeger et comme mentionné plus tôt j'ai 19 ans.

-Gamin, dit-moi à quoi ça te sert de me tenir tête si finalement tu me réponds ? Levi releva la tête et encra son regard dans celui magnétique de son vis-à-vis.

-À vous faire perdre patience ? Cela fonctionne en plus. Souriait Eren avec un amusement non-dissimulé.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine pour la première fois depuis un très long moment. Rare était les personnes qui osaient s'opposé à lui et ceux qui s'y risquaient périssaient normalement de son épée. On ne jouait pas au plus malin avec Levi Ackerman. Pourtant, cet Eren Jeager avait un certain charme et assurément beaucoup plus de partie sombre caché au fond de lui qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Ils se ressemblaient probablement bien plus qu'ils ne le croyaient.

-Jeager…Oh ! Jeager comme Grisha Jeager !? S'exclama Hange alors que tout le corps du jeune homme se crispait. Le célèbre médecin dont les ragots racontaient qu'il était sous l'emprise enchanteresse du chant d'une sirène ?

-Exact. Cracha avec amertume Eren alors que son regard semblait s'embraser sous le coup d'une colère difficilement gérable.

-Ooooohhh ! Hurla Hange les yeux pétillant d'intérêt tout en venant s'installer sur la chaise aux côtés d'Eren ignorant visiblement l'amertume de ce dernier. Et donc !? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Personne ne connait avec exactitude la vérité de cette fameuse histoire ! Elle fixait le brun avec tellement d'intensité qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était devenue complètement barge.

-Rien qui ne vaille le coup d'être mentionné. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise qui craqua de vieillesse et fixa le sol avant de soupirer. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions qu'allez vous faire de moi ? »

Levi resta silencieux alors qu'Hange se mit à bouder comme une enfant à qui on venait de refuser une histoire. Visiblement, le capitaine cherchait bel et bien ce qu'il allait faire de ce garçon étrange et dont il ne pouvait faire confiance à faute de ne pas connaître quoique ce soit à son sujet. Pourtant, l'adolescent semblait déjà en connaître davantage sur les joyaux de l'océan que n'importe qui à qui il avait eu affaire dans le passé. Ses interrogations cessèrent lorsque la porte de ses cabines fut ouverte à la hâte et que l'un de ses matelots, à bout de souffle, se redressait avec un visage contenant toute l'empressement de la situation.

« -Un bateau ennemi est en approche mon capitaine ! Nous vous attendons sur le pont pour recevoir vos ordres ! Le messager aux tâches de rousseurs posa un regard intrigué sur l'intrus ligoté sur une chaise mais se reprit bien vite alors que le propriétaire du navire se levait lentement de sa chaise.

-Préparez l'artillerie. Il apposa un magnifique chapeau tricorne d'un luisant cuire noir sur sa tête qui était orné de plumes aussi bouffantes les unes que les autres. Son aura changea du tout au tout pour devenir cruel et sombre. Hange, surveille ce gamin et s'il te cause problème tu as la permission de lui retirer un doigt ou deux.

-Compris cap'tain ! Marmonna la dame en coinçant distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux entre sa lèvre supérieur et ses narines de façon à se faire une moustache avec. »

Sans un regard en arrière pour sa seconde ainsi que son prisonnier il quitta la pièce pour monter sur le pont où la majeure partie de son équipage s'était attelé à préparer les nombreux canons. L'un de ses matelots lui donna sa longue vue et il regarda au travers de celle-ci pour en apercevoir le navire au loin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'immobilité de l'embarcation. Immédiatement, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sur la mer, rien ni personne ne pouvait demeurer inanimé.

« Sauf si…quelque chose retient le bateau. » Raisonna rapidement le capitaine alors qu'il rangeait précipitamment sa longue vue comme désormais lucide d'une vérité terrible. Il se dirigea avec empressement à la barre et la fit rouler vers la gauche dans le but de diriger son navire dans une direction complètement opposé à celle de l'autre à proximité.

« -Mon capitaine !?, Hurla le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs alors qu'il se rattrapait de justesse à la barrière de bois empêchant les marins de tomber à l'eau durant ce genre de virage brusque. Nous n'attaquons pas ?

-Écoute-moi bien Marco, ce qui se trouve là-bas est bien pire que tous ce qu'on a bien pu affronter jusqu'à maintenant et crois-moi tu ne souhaites pas te frotter au cul de ce machin ! Il retint la barre de tourner davantage en la stoppant de sa main droite une fois que le bateau fut dans la direction souhaité alors qu'il pointait de sa main gauche, le navire en piètre état.

-De quoi s'agit-il capitaine ? Demanda Jean incertain de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et commençant légèrement à s'inquiéter en voyant son capitaine tenter de fuir le machin en question.

-De la cochonnerie qui s'amuse à gober des navires, en d'autres mots, le kraken. Levi n'était pas du genre à croire aux balivernes que racontaient les pirates saouls jusqu'à plus soif mais s'il se fiait à son instinct et aux planches de bois qu'il avait vues virevolter plus tôt ainsi que des appendices inexplicablement énormes, cette bestiole existerait bel et bien. Déployez toutes les voiles et au plus vite ! »

Malgré l'incrédibilité de l'équipage, celle-ci se mit en action immédiatement et en plusieurs nœuds de cordes défaits, les voiles se retrouvèrent presque toutes ouvertes. Le vent se mit aussitôt à se rajouter à l'équation et automatiquement, le bateau prit de la vitesse. Néanmoins, il fut stoppé dans sa course si brusquement que bon nombre de matelots furent projetés sur le sol. S'étant accrocher au gouvernail du vaisseau, Levi serra sa mâchoire si fort qu'on l'entendit craquer. Il fit signe à ses matelots de ne faire absolument aucun son et ce qu'il redoutait arriva.

D'énormes tentacules grisâtres s'emparèrent du navire et grimpèrent tel des plantes grimpantes le long de la coque et du mat tenant les voiles. Sous la force et le poids des appendices le bois cria sa vieillesse et sa rude mise à l'épreuve. Comme si la pieuvre géante cherchait à sentir les éléments présents sur le plancher, ses tentacules tapotaient à répétition certain endroits et en enveloppaient d'autre doucement. L'une d'elles s'enticha de la cheville d'une petite blonde aux yeux bleus et dans un geste de protection, sa partenaire, une grande brune aux allures garçonnières, écrasa de son pied le membre visqueux ayant osé toucher sa compagne. La réaction de la créature fut brutale puisqu'un hurlement déchirant retentit et aussitôt chacune des tentacules se rétractèrent d'un même geste dans les flots de la mer abyssale. Les matelots crièrent leur joie à l'unisson avant d'être interrompu d'un hurlement sec et sévère :

« La ferme bande d'idiots et maintenez vos putains de positions ! Claqua le capitaine en s'avançant pour regarder par-dessus bord. C'est loin d'être terminé ! Pointez les canons face contre-…

Son ordre ne fut jamais donné dans son entièreté puisque dans un énorme bruit mélangeant bois rompus et remous d'eau salée, la proue du vaisseau vola en éclat. Levi, presque rendu sourd à cause du bruit puissant qu'avait engendré la bête de l'un de ses énormes membres, secoua la tête le regard dans le vague, complètement sonné. Son sang se figea et il inspira. Allait-il vraiment mourir aujourd'hui sans avoir accomplit son but ? Lui ? Levi Ackerman, le pirate le plus terrible que les mers aient connu ? Il se releva, une lueur farouche dans le regard et acheva le premier appendice qui apparut devant lui de sa rapière. « Pas aujourd'hui… », susurra une petite voix dans sa tête avec aplomb.

Alors que tout ne semblait que chaos et destruction, que la créature détruisait avec rage ceux qui avaient osé l'importuner et blesser, une voix s'éleva. Comme une percée de soleil à la suite d'une tempête, elle était chaleureuse et rayonnante. Cristalline et pure, elle coupa toute vie sur le bateau et seul le bruissement des vagues contre la coque brisait l'irréalité de l'instant.

_**« Entend ses pleures qui éveillent tes émois**_

_**Ses cris qui percent les flots infinis de cette étendue bleutée**_

_**S'élevant des fonds, bercée par la solitude**_

_**La pieuvre géante cherche compagnie**_

_**Accusée des pires crimes »**_

La créature comme enchantée par cette mélodie c'était calmée et agitait de nouveau doucement ses tentacules au rythme des syllabes que prononçaient l'être la gratifiant d'une berceuse. Levi ahuris comme tous les témoins de la scène, observait son prisonnier s'avancer sans crainte au sein du pont qui était, un moment plus tôt, le désordre extrême. Ses muscles se bandèrent néanmoins lorsque l'une des tentacules du monstre s'éleva si haut qu'il crut qu'elle allait s'abattre sur le gamin et l'écraser sans ménagement mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se posa doucement à ses cotés sans même l'avoir effleuré d'un cheveu.

_**« Elle règne, elle règne**_

_**Attendant la potence effaçant sa présence**_

_**L'immensité bleue comme seule alliée et amie **_

_**Parcourant celle-ci à la recherche**_

_**D'une âme égarée sachant la consolée**_

_**Elle pleure, elle pleure »**_

La berceuse se termina avec ces simples mots qui eurent pour effet de satisfaire la bête puisqu'elle rétracta ses appendices qui repartirent gentiment d'où ils étaient venus. Le bateau reprit ainsi avec tranquillité sa course avec une proue gravement endommagée mais pas suffisamment pour occasionner le noyage du vaisseau pirate. Il eut un moment de flottement où personne n'osa dire un mot et ce fut une Hange, le visage rouge, qui mit un terme au silence gênant.

« -Désolé cap'tain ! Ce satané môme est vachement doué pour se glisser hors de mes doigts ! Ricana la seconde sur un ton qui se voulait désoler puis elle réalisa le double sens de sa phrase et se reprit tout de suite. Oh ! Mais pas dans ce sens-là, hein !? Enfin, pas qu'il y ait un quelconque sens qu'il faut y voir ! Je dis juste que, bref, il est doué pour la fuite, bon !

Elle continua son baragouinage pendant encore un bon moment mais Levi ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Il était bien trop concentré sur cette silhouette dont la chemise flottait au gré du vent tout comme cette chevelure longue tressée qui se balançait avec grâce. L'aura que dégageait le garçon durant cette chanson c'était bel et bien volatilisé mais pourtant, Levi en ressentait encore des frissons dans la nuque et un sentiment de béatitude lui restait gravé dans la poitrine.

-Toi…tu es-, Commença t'il sans trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire en cet instant.

-J'accepte. Agréa l'adolescent sans motif il semblait pour accepter quoique ce soit. Vous ne m'aviez pas fait d'offre à proprement parler mais je vous en fait une et ce, avec mes conditions Capitaine. Eren se retourna vers le capitaine cité et marcha jusqu'à lui d'un pas confiant et le regard flamboyant d'un bleu électrisant. Je vous fais accédez aux joyaux avec mon aide et mes connaissances sur le sujet mais en échange, j'attend de vous que vous me fassiez une place au sein de cet équipage et d'être traité comme tout homme libre présent sur ce navire. Pas de chaînes ni de contraintes à ma vue, est-ce bien claire ? »

* * *

**Voilà chers humains pour le chapitre 1 avec je dois dire, un peu beaucoup de retard. Veuillez m'en excuser ! Alors ? Pas trop déçu de ce chapitre qui se termine sur une note assez drastique sans réponse à vos questionnements ! Eheh, je suis sadique, pas frapper merci...**

**Vos reviews sont toujours aussi appréciées et n'hésitez pas à en laisser ! Je vous souhaite une belle nuit, journée ou matinée dépendamment de lorsque vous lirez ce chapitre.**

Réponse à Syrena : Merci pour ton commentaire ! ;D Ce n'est malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre que tu auras réponse à tes questions mais bel et bien dans les suivants ! Je ne peux donc t'en dire plus si ce n'est que, tu as une bonne intuition ! Merci d'avoir lu.

Réponse à Guest #1: Merci pour ton avis plaisant et voici la suite ! :3

Réponse à Nat'Litz : Oww merci, il y avait longtemps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête et ce, après avoir regardé Aquaman ! Il y a un lien ? Pas du tout... XD Quoiqu'il en soit, pour le Riren dans un univers de pirates, tu ne devrais pas être déçu. ;) Ce serait une bonne idée pour une autre fanfiction de ce type, car le sujet est vaste et peut vite devenir varié. Je t'encourage vivement pour ton projet et merci de ton soutiens et de lire cette fanfiction !

Réponse à Lovely love to lie : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et voici la suite ! ;)

Réponse à Eighetsu : Aww alors je suis heureux de pouvoir satisfaire ton envie de yaoi, pirate et sirène ! :D Je fais de mon mieux pour l'écriture et essaie en tout temps de le parfaire même si parfois la chose n'est pas évidente. Néanmoins, c'est toujours grandement apprécié d'en faire la remarque. ;) Ton envie est comblé car voici le magnifique chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il saura te consoler suite à l'attente qu'à prit ce dernier à apparaître ! XD Merci encore de ton commentaire grandement apprécier ! ;3

Réponse à Bleuet1011 : Je suis désolé pour l'attendre mais le voici, tout beau, tout chaud, le chapitre 1. XD Elle n'est décidément pas abandonné ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine ! ;)

Réponse à Meranath : Merci pour ton retour ! Cela serait sensé donner quelque chose de grandiose et j'en fais un défi ! :D À la prochaine !


End file.
